Take Warning
by silverbranches
Summary: He was done doing other people's dirty work. So for the first time in a long time, he was going to play the game by his rules / In which Hook warns Emma about Tamara and Greg, creating an alliance that leads the to face them dangers of Neverland together. Set after "Lacey".
1. Take Warning

**Disclaimer: Once belongs to ABC, because if it belonged to me, the whole Lacey-Gold thing would never have happened, and Belle and Gold would lead normal, happy lives.**

Emma walked through the empty streets of Storybrooke, thinking of August's cryptic warning and the warm meal waiting for her back at the apartment. Mostly about the food, though. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't hear the person walking behind her until he grabbed her and she was pulled into a nearby alley.

Instinct kicked in, and she attempted to lash out against her attacker, but he blocked her hits and pinned her body to the wall.

"Is this the way you're going to greet me every time we meet, lass? Because I could think of many more pleasurable things we could be doing in this position."

The brogue and the innuendo tipped Emma off to who it was behind her, even before she saw his face.

"Hook," she said, somewhat surprised to see him after their last meeting in New York. "What are you doing here?"

Hook smiled, and Emma tried to ignore how that single action caused butterflies to appear in her stomach.

"So I could enjoy the pleasure of your company!" Hook's voice was light as he flirted, and Emma didn't want to sick around if all he was going to do was try and sleep with her. She shoved him away and started walking to the mouth of the alley.

"Emma, wait!"

Hook grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Emma was about to curse at him as a prelude to punching him, but she was shocked into silence by the look on his face. Gone was the teasing glint in his eyes and the half-smile. Instead, his eyes were cold and serious, like the time he had delivered his little speech at Rumpelstiltskin's cell.

But shock wasn't enough to overcome her annoyance, so she pulled away again and said, "Hook, I don't have time for your games. I'm tired and hungry and –"

"The fate of your little town rests on what I have to say," Hook interrupted, his voice low and angry, his eyes flashing. "So if you care at all about the people in this town, then you'll stop being so stubborn and _listen _to me."

"What do you mean?" Emma demanded, feeling fear rise up in her. "What's going to happen to Storybrooke?"

Hook sighed and stepped away. He ran a hand through his hair, messing up the dark locks even further. "That dark-haired woman, the one you sent to release me after you had stolen my ship? She plans on stealing all the magic from Storybrooke and keeping it all for herself."

"Tamara?" Emma asked, her brow furrowing. "Why would she do that? And why do you know about what she is or isn't planning, anyways?"

Hook shrugged. "I don't know why she's doing it. Probably the only reason anyone steals magic – for the power. As for how _I _know about it – well, she kidnaped me from that little room you had locked me in, and tied me up in the back of one of those horseless carriages. I overheard her telling the plan to her lover, the man who had hit me with that metal contraption of his."

"Greg?" Emma's head was spinning. Tamara must have been the "she" that August had been warning them about, and she'd always had a gut feeling about Greg that he would be trouble. In fact, it made complete sense that the two of them had teamed up together, when she thought about it.

But only one thing didn't make sense. She narrowed her eyes accusingly at Hook and asked, "Why tell me all this? It's not like you gain anything if I stop them. In fact, with magic gone, you'd probably have a better shot at trying to kill Mr. Gold again."

"Because, love, they expected _me_ to do their dirty work for them. I am a pirate _Captain_, not some bloody lackey! Besides, I know when to follow the wind, and right now, it's _gusting_ towards you and your family."

"Well, thanks for the warning," Emma told him. "At least now we can start making plans to stop them."

Hook gave a half-bow, and then took a few steps away from her. "By the way," Hook remarked. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone that I told you this. Tamara and Greg don't exactly know that I've escaped yet, and I don't want to be too close when they find out I'm gone."

Emma nodded in agreement, and Hook started to walk in the direction of the docks when he quickly turned around and grabbed Emma by the shoulders. She barely had any time to protest before his lips captured hers in a searing kiss that made butterflies erupt in her stomach and her knees buckle. She barely had any time to respond to the kiss before he pulled away, leaving her shocked and breathless.

"Just in case," he explained with a wink. Then he strode out of the alley and melted into the shadows, and Emma was left behind with the ghost of the kiss still lingering on her lips.

**Thanks for reading everybody. Reviews make me happy, and with AP tests coming up, I need all the happiness I can get!**


	2. Peace

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the producers of Once and ABC.**

* * *

Everything was quiet.

Finally, _wonderfully, _quiet for the first time in months. High above, the stars twinkled like bright jewels, and the ocean was calm except for gentle waves. It was peaceful, and under different circumstances, Emma would have loved it. But her mind was too full of thoughts and worries about Henry, and add to that the fact that Hook had been on edge since they'd arrived in Neverland – well, peace was rather hard to find.

Sighing, she leaned against the rail and stared out blindly at the dark expanse of water. She wanted – no, _had to_ – believe that she would get Henry back, but now, with so much time to think and let her doubts consume her, it was harder to hold onto that belief.

"Couldn't sleep, love?"

Of course Hook would be here, and when she turned, she could see him at the helm, watching her while he steered the ship.

Emma considered making a sarcastic response, but then she rethought. He was her ally, after all, and if he hadn't warned her about Tamara and Greg, things would have turned out so much worse.

"No," she answered, sticking to the short and civil answer. "What about you? Why aren't you asleep?"

He smiled, and the flash of his teeth was the only bright thing in the darkness. "Someone has to steer the ship," he pointed out, "And with my crew gone, I'm the only one who can do it."

Emma drew closer, and now she could see the dark circles underneath his eyes, disguised by the kohl that ringed them.

"Why don't you take a nap or something?" she suggested. "I'll make sure nothing happens to the ship."

"Is that concern I hear, Swan?" He stepped closer, having no concern for her personal space. "Perhaps you would like to join me in this "nap" and make sure I get a proper rest?"

Emma pushed him away from her, trying to erase the smirk that had appeared on his face. "I was trying to be nice," she huffed. "If you want to be rude and twist everything I say into an innuendo, then I won't try to help in the future, because I _really_ can't deal with this right now."

She stomped by him in an attempt to get to the cabin below. She wouldn't be able to sleep, but anything would be better than staring at Hook's face.

But he stopped her, grabbing her arm like he'd done in the alley a few days ago, but this time he looked regretful instead of angry.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "That was uncalled for, and I really would appreciate the help."

He dropped his hand and led the way to the helm, Emma following close behind. Hook let her stand in front of the wheel, then stepped in close behind her, so close that she could smell the leather and sea and spice that made up the scent that was so _him._

"Now, it's really quite simple," he told her, and she could feel his breath waft over the back of her neck, raising the hairs there. "The left side of the ship is called port, and the right is called starboard. All _you_ have to do is move the wheel a few notches in either direction to keep her steady." He stepped back, but he was still close enough that Emma could feel the heat coming off him. "Now you try. Move the wheel two notches starboard."

Emma followed his directions, feeling the ship minutely shift beneath her.

"You're a natural, love!" Killian praised, his smile wide and charming. "You have the sea in your blood, I'm sure."

Emma smiled, loving the feel of the gentle breeze against her face. She supposed she almost looked like a real pirate – or at the very least, a sailor – up there at the helm. If only Henry could see her now….

_Henry. _For a few minutes, she had forgotten about why they were in Neverland, why she had been on the deck of the ship consumed with worry. And that was wrong, completely and absolutely wrong. God, she was a terrible mother, because while she had been enjoying playing pirate, Henry was probably in danger and scared out of his mind somewhere in this land.

She broke away from the wheel, ignoring Hook's concerned "Emma?", and sat down at the edge of the top deck, resting her head in her hands. It was only a few seconds later that she heard the heavy tread of Hook's boots, which came to a stop right next to her, and the rustle of his leather coat telling her that he had sat down beside her.

"Emma?" he asked, concern laced through his tone. "Emma, love, are you alright?"

"I…I can't do this," she admitted, he heard still buried in her arms. "I only saved Storybrooke because of luck and Henry, I barely know how to work my magic, I don't understand anything about other lands except from what I've read in books, and that's all been proved wrong by now. I _can't_ save Henry, not by myself." She paused, not wanting to admit the truth to a pirate she barely trusted, who spouted innuendos more than actual meaningful sentences. But his presence beside her, and the silence that somehow assured her that he wouldn't judge her for anything she said, was so comforting that she felt the truth of her emotions spill from her lips.

"I'm scared," she confessed, and though she lifted her head from her arms, she refused to look anywhere but her hands, not wanting to see the pity in her eyes. Pity that Emma Swan, the woman who had spent her entire lifetime becoming tough, to make sure that she would never show weakness to a world that would eat her alive, had finally broken down enough to admit that she was _scared._

Nothing was said, and the only sound was the creaking of the ship, and the gentle lapping of waves against the hull.

"I'm scared too," Hook finally said, so quietly that Emma almost missed what he said. "When I left Neverland, I never thought I'd have to ever come back to this hell. I never wanted to see this place again, yet here I am. But," he moved, and Emma could feel his eyes on her, "I _do_ know that I won't be doing this alone. Whatever dangers I face, I'll have everyone on this ship to help me. So you can be scared, Emma, but don't let the fear take over, and don't think for a_ second_ that you're in this by yourself."

Emma didn't know how to respond, and she didn't think that Hook expected her to. They sat there, two souls adrift in a vast sea, and they took comfort from the silence that surrounded them.

"Well then." Once again, Hook's voice broke the silence, and Emma finally looked away from her hands as she watched him get to his feet. "I entrust my ship to you for the night, Swan, and I will take your advice and get some rest." He smiled, and with a wink, added, "You are still free top join me if you – "

Emma rolled her eyes, happy that their little heart-to-heart was over and things were returning to normal. "_Good night_, Hook."

"Good night, Emma," he responded. "See you tomorrow." His eyes were warm as they looked at her, and Emma was inexplicably reminded of the way his eyes looked before he had kissed her, in that alley so long ago.

He gave her one last smile, then disappeared to the captain's quarters, leaving Emma with only the stars and her own confusing thoughts to keep her company.

* * *

**Alright, so I decided to try and continue this into a longer fic, but I have no idea where it will go, so I'm sorry, but don't expect regular updates. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Lost Ones and Fairies

"Your form is wrong, Swan."

Those were the first words Killian had said o her all day. In fact, they were the first words he had said _at all _that didn't involve barking orders at the rest of their motley crew. But with Emma, he had been quiet. He hadn't said anything when he had taken back his position at the wheel near dawn, he hadn't said a word in the galley at breakfast, and even when barking orders he hadn't addressed her directly, having Snow tell Emma of her duties instead. Then they had been busy with their duties for the rest of the day, and it was only now, just before sunset, that everyone had finally finished whatever they needed to do.

But it seemed that he had decided to break his little vow of silence, and Emma was surprised that it was a critique of her fighting stance and not an innuendo.

She wiped the sweat off her forehead, being careful of the sword still in her hand. David – _Dad_ – had decided that Emma needed to know how to fight properly if they were going to have to face the dangers of Neverland. Emma also suspected that he wanted the chance to bond with her, but she didn't voice her suspicions.

Now Killian was interrupting the end of their sword fighting "lesson" – which was really just David disarming her every few seconds while she tried to defend herself – and Emma was annoyed. Honestly, couldn't she just get at least a day before he started becoming a nuisance again?

_Although, _her subconscious reminded her, _he wasn't being a nuisance last night, when he comforted you and taught you how to sail._

Emma decided to ignore her subconscious and instead focus on Killian, who was wearing that ever-constant smug smile of his. "I don't think I asked for your opinion, _Hook,_" she responded stiffly. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that _I'm_ the one who beat _you_ in our little swordfight at Lake Nostos."

"Only because I threw the fight, lass. Did you honestly think that that you, who had a week's worth of experience holding a sword, could really win against me? Especially with the way you're holding your sword – I could disarm you and kill you in less than ten seconds."

"Well then, Hook, if you're so sure that you can do better, why don't _you_ teach me?" Emma retorted.

His smile widened and he unsheathed his sword. "So demanding, Swan," he said, lazily holding his sword by his side. "It makes me wonder though – are you this demanding in b-"

Emma swung at him, pretty sure that if he finished that sentence then David, who was standing off to the side with a scowl on his face, would punch him. Hook easily blocked †he swing, and used his weight to push her back.

"Your footwork is shite," he commented. "And you're leaving your entire left side unguarded. Which makes it easy to do this." Before Emma could blink, he had knocked aside her sword and the sharp point of his weapon was at her throat. He let it linger there for a second, then stepped back. "Attack me again," he ordered.

She did, and they spent the next hour training in his fashion, where she would try to attack him, and he would easily disarm her, while also telling her what she was doing wrong and how to fix it. By the time the sun had disappeared beneath the horizon, she was sweaty and tired, but also pleased. In the past hour, she had learned enough that if she did have to fight, at least she wouldn't die in the first ten seconds.

"Thank you, Killian." She accepted the water her offered her and quickly gulped it down. "For teaching me how to fight, I mean."

"Not a problem, lass," he told her, and she caught a glimpse of the Killian she had seen last night, the Killian who was kind and comforting and didn't hide behind a mask of arrogance and innuendo. But in the next second, his cocky smile was back on his face as he added with a wink, "However, if you do want to _repay_ me, I'm sure I can think of something that will be enjoyable for both of…us…."

The end of his sentence trailed off as his attention was caught by something out in the sea. The others, who had been involved in their own private conversations, tensed as they tried to hear whatever it was that had caught his attention. Emma tried to ask him what was wrong, but he gestured for her to keep quiet, and that's when Emma heard it. It was a soft splashing sound, like the oars of a boat, and it was slowly coming closer.

"All of you, go below deck and hide in the storage room. Crocodile, use your magic and cast some sort of spell that will keep everyone hidden from sight. Don't move from there until I tell you to." Killian's voice was quiet but firm as he spoke, not tearing his eyes away from the dark water.

For once, Rumpelstiltskin didn't argue or respond back with some sarcastic quip. It seemed that whoever – or whatever – it was that had Killian so wary also unsettled Rumpelstiltskin. They silently walked below deck, and Emma shot one last look at Killian before following her mother. His face was cold and calculating, and she supposed that this was the Hook who was talked about in stories, a man so evil and unfeeling that Emma had been unable to reconcile the Hook in storybooks to the Hook that she knew. Until now.

When they were all cramped in the small storage space below, Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand and the purple magic settled over them like mist. Emma held her breath, straining her ears to hear anything above the creaking of the ship.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

The sound was faint but clear, and Emma supposed that whoever had been in the rowboat had boarded the ship. The sounds of conversation drifted down as well, but it was difficult to make out exactly what was being said. There was a pause, a lull in the conversation, then Emma jumped as the door to the room swung open. Killian entered, followed by two boys who couldn't have been older than fourteen. One had dirty blond hair, and seemed to be in charge, because he ordered the other boy to begin searching the room. The other boy immediately obeyed, poking into corners and throwing aside objects. Emma sucked in her breath as he came closer and closer to them, and she felt Snow put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Seconds felt like hours as his eyes scanned the empty side of the room where they were hiding, but whatever spell Rumpelstiltskin had cast must have worked, because his eyes stared right through them. He returned to the boy with the blond hair, whispering something while shaking his head.

"I've already told you, Felix, that whatever you're searching for isn't here. It's just me and my ship." Killian sounded bored as he picked at his hook, but Emma could see the tension in his shoulders.

Felix said something to the other boy, who quickly nodded before leaving. Felix strode over to Hook and said, "I hope I don't have to remind you, Hook, what would happen if Pan found out that you lied to us. Last time, we ignored your little…mistake…because you helped us out. Don't think you'll be so lucky again."

With that, he turned and left, following the path the other boy had taken seconds earlier. Hook glared at the door, his eyes filled with hatred and…fear? It was hard for Emma to imagine the great Killian Jones afraid of anything, but whatever Felix meant by his threat was obviously enough to scare the pirate captain.

"You can all come out now," Killian said. "They're gone."

A puff of purple fog, and the spell was lifted.

"That boy." Snow was the first to speak. "Who was he?"

"One of the Lost Ones," Hook replied. "Essentially, Felix is Pan's second-in-command. He is the leader of the boys during the day, when Pan has less power. He's also the one Pan sends to do his dirty work."

"So this means that Pan knows we're here, looking for Henry?"

"Most likely. Tamara and Greg would have told Pan about all of you, and your little habit of finding each other, and Felix will tell Pan about me. It won't be hard to put two and two together."

"So shouldn't we be preparing for an attack? Form what you've told us about Pan, he won't like the fact that we're here to rescue Henry." Emma glanced at David, noticing that while he spoke his hand casually drifted to his sword.

"They won't attack us," Killian said. He quickly made his way to the top deck, making the rest follow him. "Not yet, at least. It's not Pan's style to arrack first, especially when he knows so little about us. No, he'll be gathering information on us, trying to find our weaknesses, and I suggest we do the same."

"How?" Emma asked, annoyed at Killian's vague answers that didn't actually answer anything. "We can't just ask Google what Pan's weaknesses are. Hell, we don't even know why he kidnapped Henry in the first place!"

Killian wore a confused look on his face, a look Emma remembered from the Jell-O incident at the hospital (God, had that really only been a few weeks ago?).

"Google? Who is this Google person, and how does he know Pan? Before Emma could explain that Google wasn't a person, he continued. "Never mind that now. What's important is that we travel to the only people who may know what Pan plans to do with your boy."

Emma waited, but when it seemed that he wasn't going to finish, she asked, "And they are…"

"The fairies, love. If anyone knows what's happening in Neverland, it's them."

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when the crew of the Jolly Roger landed at the fairies' home. Emma's skin prickled – she could feel the magic that surrounded the place, an old magic that rested deep within the earth. The trees rose up on all sides, and Emma couldn't help but feel that they were being watched. Looking around, she noticed that she wasn't the only one. Both Snow and David had their hands on their weapons, and Regina's fingers twitched like she was itching to use her magic. Only Killian and Rumpelstiltskin seemed unaffected, staring at the trees like they were expecting something. Emma wanted to ask what it was they were waiting for when she was distracted by a small orb of light flying towards them. Emma though she could see a small, human-like creature within, but before she could get a closer look, the light grew larger and brighter until it disappeared. In its place stood a normal-sized woman, wearing a dress made of skeleton leaves with a belt that held a small hammer and other tools. Folded behind her back were two translucent wings.

"Captain Hook," she said, and her voice was like a million bells, all joining together to create one beautiful melody. "It's been so long."

"Tinker Bell," Hook greeted her with a grin, and she returned the gesture. Emma was unable to wrap her mind around the fact that this was _the_ Tinker Bell before the fairy turned her attention to them.

"Welcome, Your Majesties, Dark One, and Savior. I wish we had time to talk, but I was ordered to bring you to the Great Tree as soon as you arrived."

She turned and hurried off, obviously expecting them to follow her, which they did.

"Wait!" Emma called out to the fairy's back. "Where are we going exactly?"

Without turning around, Tinker Bell replied, "To see the Queen. She has been expecting you."

* * *

_I am so sorry for taking over three months to come out with this chapter! I thought I would have more time to write over the summer, but with camp and summer assignments, I just didn't have the chance. Please accept this chapter as my apology, and as always, I'd love to hear what you think!_


End file.
